threeinvestigatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Secret of Terror Castle
|Image size = 200 |Image file = The_Secret_of_Terror_Castle.jpg |Row 1 title = Author |Row 1 info = Robert Arthur, Jr. |Row 2 title = Illustrator |Row 2 info = Ed Vebell (Cover) Harry Kane (Interior) |Row 3 title = First year published |Row 3 info = 1964 |Row 4 title = Type |Row 4 info = The Three Investigators |Row 5 title = Edition |Row 5 info = 1st |Row 6 title = Publisher |Row 6 info = Random House |Row 7 title = Pages |Row 7 info = 179 |Row 8 title = Gallery |Row 8 info = Gallery |Row 9 title = Previous |Row 9 info = - |Row 10 title = Next |Row 10 info = The Mystery of the Stuttering Parrot }} Alfred Hitchcock and The Three Investigators in The Secret of the Terror Castle, also known as just The Three Investigators in The Secret of the Terror Castle, is the first book in the detective book series, ''The Three Investigators''. It was authored by Robert Arthur. Synopsis Overview Finding a genuine haunted house for a movie set sounds like fun - and a great way to generate publicity for The Three Investigators' new detective agency. But when the boys arrive for a overnight visit at Terror Castle, the home of a deceased horror-movie actor, they soon find how the place got its name! Plot Jupiter Jones, Pete Crenshaw, and Bob Andrews create their own detective firm, and approach Alfred Hitchcock (Hector Sebastian and Reginald Clarke in later reprints) to ask him to introduce their cases. To prove that they can solve mysteries, they take up the case of proving that Terror Castle, former home of a dead silent film actor, is genuinely haunted so that the director can use it for his next movie. After several adventures and deductions, they eventually discover the "undead" Stephen Terril, and all the mysteries surrounding him. Appearing 'Featured Characters:' *''Jupiter Jones *''Pete Crenshaw *''Bob Andrews 'Supporting Characters:' *'' 'Locations:' *''California **''Terror Castle **''Rocky Beach ***''Jones Salvage Yard ****''Headquarters Notes Random House Trade and GLB Hardbound Editions Trade Edition First Printing Identifiers: 1.) No list on the back cover. 2.) Text error on page 47 (two lines flip-flopped half way down the page). 3.) A stitched textblock consisting of 6 signatures. 4.) Uncut blue graveyard endpapers (not slit down the center at the hinges). Confusion Alert! - Books which have no list on the back cover but which have a glued textblock with "cut" blue graveyard endpapers should be considered a second printing. The text error on page 47 of this later printing has been corrected. These are commonly mistaken as First Printings. Trivia Recommended This story was the basis for the second Three Investigators movie. It was made by Germany where the stories were very popular. Skeleton Island was the first movie. Hugenay introduce in the next novel is the villian in both movies. cast Chancellor Miller as Jupiter, Nick Price as Bob. See IDM internet movie database for complete cast. Links The Three Investigators Cover Gallery Editions Gallery Category:1964 novels Category:Novels by Robert Arthur, Jr. Category:Three Investigators Category:Fictional castles and fortresses Category:Real life Category:Novellas Category:American young adult novels Category:American children's novels Category:Novels set in California